


Tranquility

by KetsuKilledMySoul



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KetsuKilledMySoul/pseuds/KetsuKilledMySoul
Summary: Izaya's been working hard and sometimes it's nice to have someone waiting for him.





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my Tumblr, a cute Shizaya cuddling/kissing fic. In response I have a created a littlw short story!

Lately he's been feeling quite... 

   He's been sitting in this chair for around 5 hours now, only stopping for restroom breaks and the occasional coffee refill. However looking over the finished product, Izaya couldn't have been more satisfied. Sure his muscles ached and protested no matter how often he found himself glued to his desk for long periods of time, but he had once again delivered a detailed report to Shiki. He stood up and stretched to attempt to release the tension he had built up.  
His hobby, or more of his necessity, takes quite the toll on the body. However, trivial things like aching muscles do not matter if you are Izaya Orihara. It was something could easily ignore. Though he considers himself logical so he figured he could at least do himself a small favour by turning his computer off and just simply relaxing for a minute before he meandered to his bedroom.  
  His eyes burned when he closed them, but this was a feeling he would accept openly. He almost immediately felt fatigue wash over him. He moved out from around his desk, aiming to turn out all the lights so that he could head to bed. The smell of coffee wafted past him and he considered staying up longer. He quickly decided against it.

 

He's waiting for me after all.

 

A small grin makes its way across his face. It was nice to have someone that he could just simply exist with. It wasn't something that he originally thought he would want, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. 

Down the hallway, he spots a crooked picture frame. It was a photo of Shizuo and Izaya together at some arbitrary park, something that Shizuo had put up to “give more life” to Izaya's apartment. He straightens the picture frame, lingering a little longer than planned before walking to his bedroom door. He turns the door handle as gently as he can, trying to avoid waking Shizuo up. A particularly loud creak have him quickly glancing at the sleeping form. Unfortunately for him his plans get thwarted when he is so incredibly close to success. 

“Look who's finally come to bed,” his voice sounds hoarse, and probably as tired as he is. 

Izaya simply hums in response, too exhausted to articulate a proper quip. He properly gets under the covers and gets as comfortable as he can. His body doesn't seem to recognize that he is in bed and it should relax. His brain turns to mush as Shizuo wraps an arm around his waist and he is enveloped into warmth. He turns his head as far as possible and lands a terse kiss onto Shizuo's face. Snuggling as far as he can without physically merging with Shizuo, he closes his eyes in contentment. 

“Goodnight Shizu-chan.”

“Goodnight Izaya.”

And with Shizuo's body pressed against his, an arm across his waist, and Shizuo's obnoxious snoring, Izaya fell into the deepest sleep he has had in a long time. 

 … at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come talk to us on Tumblr!! We would absolutely LOVE to hear from you guys!! We go by the same name KetsuKilledMySoul.


End file.
